Little Angel
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Inuyasha babysits Kagome baby cousin Kenishi, he drives Inuyasha crazy at first, but later on he takes a liking to Kenishi, and decides it's time for Kagome and him to have a baby of their own.


Little Angel

A/N: Hey people I know it's been a while since I wrote a fic, but here's a new InuKago one I thought of, hope you like it.

Inuyasha waited impatiently by the well, he specifically told Kagome to be back today.

"When the hell is she gonna get here already!!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone.

"Just calm down Inuyasha give Kagome a break, she hasn't been to her time for a while, you can't expect her to come anytime you wanna see her, just wait until she's ready" said the little kitsume.

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"I'm gonna go see what's taking her"

Shippou watched Inuyasha as he jumped into the well to Kagome's time. When Inuyasha got there he sniffed the air around him.

"I recognize that scent anywhere" he smiled and made his way to her house. He peeked into her window but she wasn't there, he slid open the window and then made his way down to the living room, when he got there he noticed Kagome had some company.

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey Inuyasha"

"Who's the kid?" Inuyasha said pointing to the baby in Kagome's arms.

"Oh him, this is Kenishi. He's my cousin, my aunt Yuki came here unexpectedly and told me I had to watch him because she had to be out of town for the day, but I have an important test that I have to take today and I can't afford to miss it"

"But you said you'd come back to the Feudal Era today"

"I said I'd go back after school, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to go because I have to babysit Kenishi, unless…." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with the only evil face.

"Kagome why are you looking at me like that, you don't actually expect me to watch over the kid do you?!"

"Please Inuyasha it's only for a couple of hours, please if I don't take that test I'll have to repeat the whole semester over please…."

"No way!!, I never even held a baby before, and you want me to take care of one, you gotta be kidding me!!"

"You never held a baby before, well it's easy here" Kagome handed the baby to Inuyasha "You just have to make sure you always hold his head, babies are very fragile"

Inuyasha looked down at Kenishi who was looking up right at him.

"I'm still not gonna take care of him I don't care wha-" Kagome kissed Inuyasha right on the lips

"Will you take care of him now?" Kagome asked in a sexy tone

Inuyasha was speechless at Kagome, all he was able to do was let out a small "uh huh"

"Oh thank you" Kagome hugged him, Inuyasha blushed more than before. Kagome took Kenishi from him and put him in the playpin.

"Since you're gonna baby sit there's a couple of things you need to learn, if the baby starts crying it means that he needs something it can either be he's hungry, he needs his diaper to be changed, he has gas or that he just wants to be picked up…."

"Kagome I don't know about this, what if I screw up?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll be fine, taking care of a baby is sorta easy once you get use to it, and besides I have complete confidence in you" Kagome smiled at her boyfriend

"Thanks Kagome, it makes me feel better to hear you say that" he smiled back

"Hmm you're welcome" Kagome looked at her watch "Oh my God!! I only got15 mins til school starts!!"

Kagome ran upstairs to get her things.

"Bye Inuyasha I gotta go, everything you need for Kenishi is in the babybag and there's instructions on the table to help you" Kagome ran out the door without even closing it.

"Bye Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome as he saw her run to school.

Inuyasha closed the door and walked to the playpin, Kenishi looked up at him and smiled.

"Heh, now I gotta stay here and take care of you, how did I get myself in to this mess?" Kenishi walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his nose "Oww!! Let go you little brat!! Kenishi let go and started crying.

"Aww come on now, please don't cry" Inuyasha picked him up and tried to sooth him "Shhh that's it no more crying now" Kenishi stopped and looked up at Inuyasha with soulful eyes.

"Heh, you know for a brat you're kinda cute" Inuyasha rocked the baby slowly until he fell asleep "Finally he's asleep" he slowly placed Kenishi in the playpin and put the covers on him, he smiled and quietly tiptoed away.

"What am I suppose to do now that, that kid's asleep"

Inuyasha decided to go to Kagome's room, he opened the door and went in, he closed his eyes and inhaled the air, he sighed.

"I just love her scent…." He thought "I'm so lucky to have her…."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kenishi crying, Inuyasha ran downstairs and picked him up.

"What do you want now? Are you hungry? Is that it? Inuyasha put him down and grabbed a bottle from the bag "What the hell am I suppose to do with this!?" he got the instructions and read it.

_To prepare a bottle:_

_You must take a pot and put water, put the bottle in the water until it boils, when the bottle is hot pour some milk on your wrist to make sure the milk isn't to hot for the baby._

Inuyasha did what he read in the instructions, he poured some milk on his wrist "Oww!! That shit is to hot!!" he waited a while for it to cool down, he checked the milk again "Now that's better" Inuyasha picked up Kenishi and gave him his bottle, he stopped crying "Yeah now you stop crying huh?" Inuyasha watched him as he drank his bottle "So this is what it's like to be a father…."

Kenishi drank all the milk, he let go of the bottle and started crying again "You got you're bottle want else do you want?!" Inuyasha checked the instructions.

_After a baby drinks from his/her bottle he/she will get gas, you must hold the baby up to you're shoulder and hit his/her back lightly until he/she burps._

Inuyasha put Kenishi up to his shoulder and hit his back, he did this for a while until he heard a "burp" he stopped and took him off his shoulder he noticed that Kenishi had spit up, Inuyasha looked at his shoulder and was disguted.

"Aww shit!! that's disgusting!!" Kenishi laughed and claped his hands, Inuyasha put him in the playpin and went to the bathroom to try to clean his kimono, when he came back he was kimonoless cuz it was wet Inuyasha kneeled down to Kenishi who was playing and said "Thanks a lot you, now I have a stain on my kimono that doesn't come off!!" Kenishi laughed " That's not funny!!, well….actually it was pretty funny" Inuyasha played with him after that.

A Couple Hours Later….

"Hey, I'm home" Kagome yelled

She went to the living room and was surprised, Inuyasha was asleep on the sofa with Kenishi in his arms "That is so adorable, Inuyasha would be such a good father" Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi Kagome…." Inuyasha said half asleep

"Hey, How was Kenishi?"

"He was a pain in the ass at first, but then he grew on me" he said softly while putting Kenishi in the playpin.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you're kimono?"

"Kenishi threw up on it, I tried to clean it but it won't come off"

"Yes it will, I'll clean it for you lat-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"That's my little way of saying I love you"

"I love you too"

"Kagome….I was thinking when the time is right how 'bout we have a baby of our own"

"Oh Inuyasha you really mean it?"

"Yeah I do, so what do you say, will you have a baby with me?"

"I'd love to have you're baby"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around, he kissed her again.

"Well why don't we get started" he held her up to his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha I thought you'd never ask" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs.

The End

A/N: I'll leave the rest up to you're imagination.


End file.
